Bloody Beans
by sundayrain26
Summary: Slight spoiler for Children of Earth. I was inspired by the scene in Day Three where Ianto and Jack are attempting to get a bit of time to themselves. A nice fluffy bit of Janto. Mind the rating.


"Bloody beans," he mutters darkly, nearly pouting. "Forget the bloody beans," he calls over his shoulder.

Rhys looks up, dumbfounded. "Alright then, fine. Make yer own bloody food." He sets the pot down and snatches up the car keys before marching out.

Jack sniggers. "Why, Mr. Jones, didn't think you had it in you," he taunts, a smirk tugging at his lips.

Ianto lets out a rough sigh and rolls his eyes. "Jack. Just shut up." He scooches closer rapidly reducing the distance between them. His eyes reveal the pain and relief and desire that had been burning within him.

Jack's expression turns serious and he caresses the Welshman's face. "I'm so sorry, Ianto," he breathes. He's quickly shushed and has that beautiful mouth pressed to his.

Their kisses gradually grow deeper, wetter. Jack feels moisture dripping to his hands as he holds Ianto's face. His eyes flutter open to see Ianto's repressed emotions spilling down his face. There's a twinge in his chest and he gently thumbs the tears away.

Ianto looks up at him, brows furrowed, eyes misty, his hands resting on either side of Jack's face. His fingers stroke his cheeks, his ears, his jaw, as though to reassure himself that Jack was in fact there and in one piece.

Jack kisses him again, gentler, sweeter. He fingers through Ianto's hair and rubs his neck and back. Before long, he feels Ianto working blindly at his shirt. He leaves it unbuttoned, untucked in favour of unfastening Jack's pants as well. His hand snakes inside, gently groping Jack through his boxers. In turn, the Captain moans and kisses him harder, hands moving to loosen the tie about his neck and unbutton Ianto's shirt. His fingers deftly unbuckle the belt about his hips and proceeds to unbutton and unzip his trousers. Ianto pushes Jack's shirt from his shoulders and he grudgingly pulls away so that he can straighten out and shove his pants to the ground, shoes, socks, shirt and tie quick to follow. Jack eagerly does the same.

Ianto nudges Jack to sit again and he moves to straddle his lap. His eyes are still red as he leans in to reclaim those lips. As they kiss, Jack's hands wander to his backside, stroking, groping. One finger slips inside, working around a bit before a second finger joins in. Ianto ruts back against the intrusion a number of times before easing himself up and leaning over to dig a bottle from his trouser pocket. He pops it open and moves to get Jack to lie out on the sofa. Straddling Jack's thighs, he pours a generous amount of lube into his hand, rubbing his hands together to warm it before slathering Jack's length. He shuffles forward, one hand on Jack's chest, the other braced against the back of the couch as he holds himself over Jack.

The supposed American holds himself steady for the other man, his free hand resting on Ianto's hip. He watches as he's slowly engulfed by Ianto's heat; he groans. Ianto is soon fully seated and Jack draws him down for a kiss. Their tongues dance languidly and they roll their hips. The sensation causes their kisses to become progressively sloppier and the wet sounds of their lips smacking together echoes faintly through the warehouse.

Within minutes, they're both gasping for air. Ianto pushes himself up to ride Jack properly. His hands press hotly against Jack's chest as he levers himself up and down along Jack's thick shaft. Beads of sweat trickle down his back. His head falls back, mouth gaping open as Jack's fingers curl around him. He keens softly, his rhythm growing faster and more irregular. Ianto tries his hardest to hold back, but his orgasm thunders through him, bringing a wordless cry to his lips and tears splashing down his face. He convulses around the man below him and Jack is quick to follow him over the edge, hands gripping at his lover's hips.

As Jack returns to clearer state of awareness, he sees Ianto slumped over him, silently sobbing against his strong chest. His brow furrows and he frowns sadly, encompassing the Welshman in his arms. "Shhh.. it's alright. I have you," he murmurs.

"God, Jack, I was so afraid," he cries. His hands grab on to Jack wherever they can, clinging to his lover. With his face cradled against Jack's smooth chest, he raggedly breathes, "I love you."

Jack pulls him even closer, pressing a kiss to his crown. "I know," he nearly croaks, his throat growing tight. Tears of his own threaten to spill over as he finally concedes, voice cracking, "I love you too Ianto."

-----

There you have it. Sweet, hot, fluffy Janto.  
I may or may not add on to this.. Not sure yet.

Reviews are love.


End file.
